leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Udyr/Strategy
Skill usage * Use to stun an enemy champion before switching stances or targets. cannot stun a unit recently stunned for 6 seconds, so it is a good idea to target another champion or to use or to deal higher burst damage during the stun. * Try to remember in which order you stunned the opponents with so you can immediately stun them all again when 6 seconds are up. * A + combo is very effective during ganking. * is useful for area of effect damage and farming, but is often best suited for single target damage. * The attack speed and DoT and from activating persists if you switch stances, so you can switch to and get the extra burst from the third hit sooner. * Stay away from ranged stunners/slowers. You will become an easy target if you cannot get in melee range. * When pushing a turret, alternating between and is very effective for the large attack speed bonus from combined with the AD bonus from . * is a natural jungler with allowing to gain his health back, normally learning a skill point in or at level one for effective jungling. ** 's high aoe damage is very effective for clearing jungle camps; jungle is currently the second fastest jungler. ** Rotating between your stances gives you a boost in attack speed from his passive . ** has a variety of different jungle routes depending on the situation, the team you are in and the enemy team. * Be careful of what skills you learn as cannot max out all of his skills. Each skill is capped at level 5, but the max level is 18, therefore one of skills has a weaker level than its full potential. Depending on the skill build, sometimes it is wiser to have two skills at level 4 than to have one skill at level 3. * When ganking as try to hide in a bush then activate and, before the duration of the DoT from ends, changing into and stunning the opponent. If done correctly you will apply the DoT from when you hit with your and then switching to immediately afterwards. This will allow you to apply 2 DoTs on an enemy therefore dealing more damage, however the DoT will not stack, only refresh the duration. Build usage * Being a pure melee champion, needs survivability to enter the fray and deal damage, so getting items such as , and are a good choice. * AD will make Udyr hit much harder; It is not recommended to build AP on Udyr, as the AP ratios are rather low. * Attack Speed is great for an Udyr build using . * Udyr has the 2nd highest attack speed-enhancing abilites in the game with at level 5, and with maximum stacks of in addition to a few attack speed items, he easily reaches the 2.5 cap. This fact makes items such as and very viable. * is also a good choice on since it boosts the heal on . Due to the fact that it also affects lifesteal, its also a good choice to add or . * or are great choices to boost damage output because he gets a proc every time he changes stances. Recommended builds Countering * is a pure melee champion with no gapclosers, and is thus very vulnerable to being kited. *Most player will choose to jungle rather than laning, setting up an early gank on the wolf camp or ancient golem can cripple his jungling route. *Buying a can help you 1v1 . Champion spotlight dK4PwnV59ik Category:Champion strategies